New Beginnings
by Princessimaginary
Summary: Paige Wilson was greeted by an assassination programmed suit that gave her a proposition of working with it or letting her family suffer the consequences, just to rid of the Ninja. The boss of this assassination mission was still unknown. Clues are found, Family would rise, Love would flourish and New Beginnings are made.


_Mt. Chuck glowed a faint green, Paige Wilson edged closer looking through her McPeepers._

 _The ninja was fighting ,desperately to keep up with the white robotic figure then jumped back into the mountain along with the cyborg._

 _"What the juice?!" Paige cursed loudly._

 _She slowly backed out but hit a dark figure behind her._

 _She looked up, the forest was dark and she couldn't see the figure but his blue eyes._

 _"You enjoy your snacks, Ninja. Your greatest battle is just around the bend_ ** _."_**

 ** _— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —_**

Paige woke up, a sweat trailing down her face.

"What the juice?"

She grabbed for her notebook on her bed stand and briefly and quickly sketched, whatever she remembered from her dream.

"PAIGE!" Mom sang loudly, "Breakfast!"

"COMING!" Paige yelled back to her mother.

She slammed her notebook on her bed stand and rushed down to the kitchen (apparently still in her pyjamas).

There, spreaded on the dining table was the standard baked beans, bacon and eggs and a glass of apple juice.

Paige wolfed her food down (not bothering to thank Mom) until Mom tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Paige," said Mom who was always acting like a 'mature' teenager, "Got the mail for ya."

Mom slid an envelope in front of Paige before walking to the other side of the table and reading her own mail.

Paige picked it up. It consisted of her own name on it but lacked an hers and the return address.

She tore the envelope open and there was a note.

 _'SEE YOU LATER'_

"Mom, I think there's a stalker after me."

"You sure it's not a secret admirer from school?" Mom teased, "I'm sure someone would have a crush on you."

"Yeah, like who?"

"How about that trombone guy."

"Stevens?"

"Yeah him."

"Ha, thanks Mom." Paige said sarcastically.

Mom giggled, "Just messing with ya. Unless you 'do' like him, I'm not gonna judge."

Paige was about to comment till Mom's phone rang. Mom picked it up and immediately forgotten about her daughter.

Paige stood up and left for her room right after eating.

 _'Must be her friends again.'_ Paige thought to herself. It had been moths since she had a conversation with Mom. The one they just had was one of the longest.

Paige looked up to see a dark helmet on her bed stand.

"Woah, that looks so honking bruce."

She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror, about to talk a selfie to share until she realised metal platings wrap round her body, covering most of her body.

"More bruce-ness!"

Suddenly a voice was heard, "Hello Miss Wilson."

"Umm, hey?"

"It's me Miss Wilson."

"Do I know you?" Paige said turning round to look at the person talking to her.

"My name is Vixen, the helmet you're wearing. And I'm from the HIAP Cooperation from Flackville. I'm sure you haven't heard of me."

"No cheese."

"Right… anyways, I picked you as my host."

"Your host?"

"Yes, you're merely one of my subject I pick when I send out on missions."

~After an explanation with lots of interruptions from the curious Paige~

"So, the HIAP Cooperation stands for HIGHLY INTELLIGENT ASSASSINATION PROGRAM and you are sent out here by a 'person' to do this mission."

"Yes."

"So, who is this 'person'?"

"That's classified."

"Of course." Paige mumbled.

There was silence for a while.

"Any more questions?" Vixen asked.

"Yeah, one more. What if I denied," Paige questioned, "I mean, I have no fighting skills."

"That could be managed, my structure allows and helps you with that," Vixen said proudly but soon her voice turns cold, "And it's simple, if you deny, I would turn into the suit and have to dispose of you."

Paige gulps, "And I suppose, I have no choice?"

"Of course not, if you don't want your mother hurt as well."

Paige started feeling sweaty.

"And I suppose you would tell me who we are assassinating."

"The Ninja…"

 _ **My friends, followers (I bet I don't have any more), it has been more than a year and I know. I joined Wattpad but I will not desert this. I want everyone to know that if you were one of the people who read my fanfics and have stuck with me so far for all these years. I want you to know that all of you are inspirational and beautiful people and you should not deny that.**_

 _ **Yes, love comes with a price with beauty and all however no matter what ever 'flaw' or 'imperfection' you have. Cancer, disease, a condition or whatever you have to remember you are beautiful.**_

 _ **Once again, love comes with a price but life would be free if you make the right choice of what you think in your mind.**_

 _ **(Riddle for you to figure out like the Nomicon ;) )**_

 _ **Love you guys.**_

 _ **Don't forget to let your imagination flow~**_


End file.
